


Picture Perfect

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Rating for make-outs and language, Some internalized biphobia/bi erasure from Stiles (briefly), Takes place after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anonymous prompt: Stanny photographer and model (Danny model). Originally posted on Tumblr in April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

"Danny, can I ask you something?"

Without even turning around, Danny replied “Don’t you think I know better than to try to stop you?”

"Huh? Well, never mind. I need your help," Stiles said, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"No."

"Dude, you haven’t even heard what it’s about yet!"

"The answer’s no. I don’t want to get sucked into your and McCall’s antics, I don’t want to know about them, and I don’t want to help you with them."

"Wow, rude," Stiles muttered. "But it’s not that. It’s school!"

"Ask Lydia then, and let me get back to my own," he said, annoyed.

"Said no already. It’s not academic anyway," he said with a shrug.

"School but not academic? Are you talking about an extra-curricular or are you just contradicting yourself?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, again, rude. Extra-curricular. Photography club, specifically." Stiles said, waggling his own eyebrows.

"No."

"Dude, hear me out!"

"Heard enough. I don’t know photography, Stiles. In case you didn’t remember, the person my best friend went to when he wanted photography help wasn’t me. Turned out to be homicidal, actually." Danny had to wonder why the photography club was still around after Matt Daehler’s death anyway.

"Yeah, you don’t have to remind me about Matt," snapped Stiles, any trace of sarcasm suddenly dissipating. "He kind of tried to kill my own best friend, and my dad too."

Danny’s breath caught in his throat. “I - oh. Oh. Sorry.” What else could he say?

"S’okay," he muttered. But with another rapid mood change, he brightened again. "But you’re wrong! Believe it or not, you’re wrong! I don’t want photography help - or nothing technical, at least. I want your pretty face."

It took a few moments for Danny to understand what Stiles was saying, but then suddenly shook his head. “No.  _Modeling_? Are you kidding?!”

"Come on, you’d be a natural! Face, abs, full package. I need your help," Stiles pleaded.

Danny, for some reason, had to fight the urge to blush. “Why the hell are you asking me? Don’t you have anyone else who you could possibly rope into modeling for you?”

"Nope!" he said cheerfully. "Most of my friends are pretty camera-phobic. It’s just a few pictures where I need to make them look like different advertisements."

Danny blinked slowly. “You know that’s not what is normal in a photography club, right?”

"Dude. Finstock is running it."

Unable to hold back his laugh, Danny shook his head slightly. “Okay, that makes more sense.”

"Yeah. But is that a no? Like five pictures, tops. I’ve already picked locations around school, so it’ll be easy." Stiles looked like he was trying to imitate Scott’s puppy dog face, but he was failing miserably.

Danny hesitated. “Why did you mention abs?”

"Well…" Stiles hesitated also. "I was thinking one or two shirtless photos. They’re supposed to be ads! When is the last time you’ve ever seen a cologne ad that wasn’t shirtless?"

Danny rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but feel that most of his reasons for saying no were gone. Except the fact that it was Stiles, of course, but that wasn’t too annoying of a reason. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… you owe me. Big time.”

~~~

Okay, maybe he’d been glad Lydia when said no so he’d have an excuse to ask Danny. Photographing Lydia would have been nice, but…

Wow.

How the hell was one guy so perfect?

Like, Stiles knew he wasn’t gay. He’d liked Lydia for  _years_ , and other girls before that. He’d never once crushed on another guy, and that was considering that his best friend was actually really cute and literally the nicest person you’d ever meet. If he’d ever had a crush on a guy, it should’ve been Scott.

But he never had, so of course he had to be straight. Except for Danny. He didn’t know how he could be so attracted to a guy at all, much less one who couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as him. Classic Stiles, falling for someone with whom he didn’t stand a chance.

Dealing with his crush (was that even the right word?) on Danny was normally easy. Easy-ish. But having Danny right on the other side of the lens… it was  _hard_.  ~~(In more than one way.)~~  Yeah, he had to focus on lighting and angles and technical things, but he also had to study Danny’s face  ~~and body~~  in  _detail_. And while he knew Danny was just acting, he looked way too seductive and into this than should be allowed.

On the third set of photos, Stiles was marveling at he still looked so hot even with his shirt back on. On the fourth, Stiles was disregarding everything he had thought about what hotness meant, because Danny Mahealani shirtless with wet hair and that  _look_  on his face? Not. Okay.

It’s not like the sight was wholly new, since hello, they were on the lacrosse team together. He’d seen Danny shirtless. He just hadn’t… seen Danny shirtless like  _that._  Posing. Expressive. Even if the come-fuck-me eyes were just for the audience of the faux advertisement, that didn’t change the fact that Stiles’s knees were literally growing weak as he looked into them again and again through the camera lens.

He was checking through the photos he’d taken so far when Danny cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, looking up and muffling his gasp at how breathtaking Danny was from that angle. He  _had_  to get a picture, like right away.

"Dude, if you’re going to ogle me, you can at least  _try_  to be subtle,” Danny said pointedly.

Stiles felt his heart leap into his throat. “W-what are you talking about? I have no idea what you’re talking about. Nope. None.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Stiles. Did you rope me into this just because you want to see me shirtless?”

"No! I mean, it’s a side benefit, sure, but I can get it in the locker room, you know! Shit, that came out wrong. I mean - ugh, how about I stop while I’m ahead?" Stiles asked, running his hand through his hair.

Danny seemed to almost be - no, he wouldn’t be smiling. “Little too late for that. But yeah, stop.”

"Sorry," muttered Stiles. He probably had enough pictures now, so he should really let Danny leave and stop being creeped out by him.

"Stop talking, I mean," Danny said, interrupting his train of thought. "You can… ugh, now I’m saying it wrong."

"Wait… what?" Stiles said, knowing his voice was probably coming out as more of a squeak.

"Do you want to kiss me, Stiles?" Danny asked, looking completely serious.

"I - oh. Maybe? Yes?" Stiles couldn’t even imagine where Danny was going with this, but on the off chance… no, impossible.

Danny walked towards him, stopping  _inches_  away from his face. “Do you know why I want to kiss you?” he asked softly.

Stiles’s mouth felt completely dry, so he just listened. “You’re not as annoying as you thought, you know. You’re clearly really into this photography, even if you’re doing it more for the college apps or whatever. You care about people, even if you never think before saying things that give the opposite impression. And right now,” he took another step forward until Stiles could nearly feel the heat from his body, “you look  _really_ hot.”

Stiles lost it. He dropped the camera on the bench beside him and tugged Danny closer. He began kissing him fervently, deep kisses on the lips and little ones across his jaw. He gasped as Danny cupped the back of his head and opened his mouth.

Stiles kissed back with all the fervor he had, sighing slightly. Danny pressed even closer to him, brushing a hand down his neck and then pausing at the edge of Stiles’s shirt.

"Yes, god yes," Stiles gasped and Danny obligingly dipped his hand underneath his collar, tracing the smooth skin underneath. Stiles decided that he had better use for his own hands and ran them across Danny’s back.

He would have been content to just kiss him like that for hours, or more, but then a clatter followed by a  _crunch_  jolted him out of the bliss. He turned his head to the side to see in horror that Danny had knocked his camera to the ground and at least one piece was now detached from the lens.

"Shit, I’m so sorry," Danny gasped.

Stiles bent down, but knew as he picked it up that it was broken and probably not easily repaired. However, he couldn’t really find it in himself to be mad.

"I’ll buy you a new one, I promise," Danny said, looking almost heart-wrenchingly guilty and apologetic.

"It’s okay," he whispered, ghosting his lips back over Danny’s neck. "You’ll just have to pose for me again if I need new pictures."

Danny’s answering laugh, then followed by a beautiful moan, was all he needed to hear.


End file.
